The present invention relates to a cap liner and method for producing a cap liner which is particularly suited for use with a cap employed on a hot filled container.
To minimize the potential for contamination, many food products and the like are packaged in containers at very high temperatures. After the heated product is put in the container, a cap preferably having a sealing liner positioned therein is used to seal the contents of the container to prevent leaking between the threaded portions of the container neck and the cap by providing a positive seal at the mouth of the container. As a result, the cap liner is often subjected to the high heat from the contained product until sufficient time elapses for the product to cool. Therefore, a need has been created for an economical cap liner which provides an effective seal for a hot filled container and does not physically or functionally degrade when exposed to heat. The cap liner and method of the present invention meet this need.